


Better with Brandy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is better with brandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better with Brandy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's February 2011 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Threesome, inebriation, rimming. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : altered state orgasms, the alternative pairing: Molly Weasley/Poppy Pomfrey
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thank you to Sevfan for beta reading.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Better with Brandy

~

“It’s been ages since I’ve seen you, come in, Poppy!” Molly smiled in welcome as her new friend entered her home. “I’m so glad you could get the day off.” 

The battle of Hogwarts had been brutal and bloody, but there had been a couple of good things that had resulted from that conflict. Molly had rid the world of a truly evil witch in the form of Bellatrix Lestrange, and had met and formed a deep friendship with Poppy Pomfrey. 

She’d known of Poppy before the battle, of course. She was the mediwitch who had patched up innumerable bruises and scrapes incurred over the years by every one of her seven Gryffindor children. But they had truly bonded after the battle, and watching Poppy bring Fred back from the brink of death and care for everyone else that night had given Molly a new appreciation for the training and dedication of Hogwarts’ mediwitch. 

“It’s Hogsmeade weekend, but Minerva nevertheless let me have it off.” Poppy beamed, leaning in for a hug. “I imagine I’ll have my share of children with bellyaches to deal with when I get back, though.” She rolled her eyes. “There are days that I hate Honeydukes.”

Molly chuckled. “”Well, sit down and have some tea and relax, then.” She gestured towards the kitchen. “The twins took Arthur’s car to collect Harry, Ronnie’s working, and Hermione, Ginny and Luna are all out doing pre-wedding things.” She winked. “As it’s just us at the moment, I think we could both do with a spot of brandy in our cups, eh?” 

Poppy grinned. “Oh, that would be absolutely _lovely_ ,” she breathed, undoing her cloak. “It’s been quite the week.” 

Once Poppy was seated on the sofa, Molly reached for her bottle of brandy, then sighed when she found it empty. “Those boys,” she muttered, shaking her head. “They are always running their little experiments using my things. I thought Arthur was going to pick up some more.” Glancing around, she spied a full bottle and grabbing it, added generous dollops of liquor to their tea before sliding into her own chair and handing Poppy a cup. 

“Now,” Molly said, smiling. “Tell me all about your week.” 

~

“Ready, Harry?” Fred was practically bouncing. “Your chariot awaits!” 

Harry shook his head. “I _do_ know where you live, guys. You didn’t have to come and get me.” 

“It was no bother,” George said. “Plus, we’ve been experimenting with Dad’s new car.” He winked. “We’ve made some....improvements.” 

They had landed the Ford Anglia, this one was yellow, in Grimmauld Place’s tiny back yard, and so, realising that he had little choice in the matter, Harry followed them towards it. “I’ve been summoned, hm?” 

“Yeah, Mum’s insisting we have big family dinners every week and like it or not, you’re family.” Fred shrugged. “I think she wants to pretend that the war never happened, and planning Ron and Hermione’s wedding and inviting everyone to dinner is allowing her to do that.” He grinned. “If you don’t watch out, she’ll be planning yours and Ginny’s wedding next.”

Harry blushed. “Unlikely,” he mumbled. “Plus, she and Neville seem to be getting along.”

To his surprise, Fred didn’t seem surprised. “Yeah, we’d noticed that. I guess Gin’s not your type, hm?” He slapped Harry’s back. “Still, you’re young yet, plenty of time to settle down later.” 

“I guess.” Harry climbed into the back seat, surprised when Fred joined him. “Aren’t you sitting up front?”

“Georgie’s going to drive,” Fred explained, reaching into his robes and pulling out a couple of glasses and a bottle of what looked like brandy. He winked. “ _We’re_ going to celebrate.” 

“Celebrate what?” Harry asked, suspicious as George shot a mischievous look back over his shoulder before starting up the engine. 

“Why being young and free, Harry!” Fred had poured two glasses and offered one to Harry. “Cheers, mate.” 

Accepting it, Harry peered inside and, after sniffing it, drank. It couldn’t be that bad, could it? They were going to the Burrow, what could go wrong? 

~

“--and then he said, ‘But Madam Pomfrey! The mag promised it would make me bigger!’” Poppy snorted, shaking her head. “If I had a Knut for every time I’d heard that from some hormonal teenaged boy--”

Molly laughed. “They do all think with their willies, don’t they? Although I have to say, that doesn’t go away even when they grow up!” 

Both women collapsed in laughter, wiping tears from their eyes. Molly poured them more tea. 

“So is it me or is it warm in here?” Poppy fanned herself with a napkin, and giggling, undid the top two buttons on her blouse. 

Molly blinked, fascinated for a moment by the swell of her friend’s impressive breasts. “I can crack open a window.” Coughing, she averted her eyes before standing up to do so. “More?” she asked when she returned, holding up the brandy bottle. 

“Please.” Poppy laughed softly, leaning back and watching as Molly poured. “I don’t have to be back at school for hours.” 

“And we’ll be eating soon enough.” 

“I do so look forward to these dinners,” Poppy murmured. “As you know I don’t have any family close by, so--”

“Well you can consider _us_ your family now.” Molly patted Poppy’s arm, lingering for a moment. “You’re like a sister to me.” 

“And you to me!” Poppy placed her hand over Molly’s. 

Both women’s eyes widened as a spark of _something_ seemed to ignite between them. 

Molly licked her lips, her breath catching as Poppy’s eyes avidly followed the movement. Unsure of the instinct that prompted her to speak, she blurted, “We have some time before the children and Arthur get back.”

To her surprise, Poppy blushed, but held her gaze. “Good.” Her fingers, those oh so capable and strong fingers, tightened for a moment.

“You know,” Molly said, proud of her steady voice as she slid onto the sofa next to Poppy, never losing contact, “It _is_ a bit warm in here. Let’s get...comfortable, shall we?” 

Poppy’s big smile made Molly even hotter.

~

“This is brilliant!” Harry slurred, staring out the window at the passing scenery. “Best idea ever.” 

“We knew you’d love this.” Fred topped up Harry’s glass. “By the way, this brandy’s our special brew.” 

Eyebrow raised, Harry looked into his glass, then shrugging, continued drinking. He usually avoided the twins’ concoctions, but this wasn’t bad. “How long until we’re there?” he asked. 

George glanced back over his shoulder. “A few minutes. Time enough to have some fun.” 

Harry paused mid sip. “What sort of fun?” 

“You know, Georgie, I don’t think he trusts us.” Fred chuckled. “I say we show him just how much fun we can be.” 

“What are you talking--? Merlin!” Harry yelped upon finding himself suddenly naked. “Fred!” 

George sniggered. “Some blokes like a bit of foreplay, Freddie,” he said. “Right, Harry?” He caught Harry’s gaze in the rear view mirror and winked. 

Fred simply laughed, leaning in close to Harry and wrapping his fingers around his prick, which, to Harry’s shame, twitched appreciatively. “Oh, I can do foreplay,” he purred. “Shall I prove it to you?”

“I don’t--Holy shit!” Harry’s eyes clenched shut and he arched hard as Fred, without preamble, bent his head and sucked Harry’s cock into his mouth. “Fuck!” 

“Right, I believe that’s my cue,” George said. As Harry opened his eyes, it was in time to see George fumbling with something in the front of the car before undoing his seat belt and crawling over the seat to join them in the back. “Ooh, nice technique, Fred!” 

“How--?” Harry managed before Fred did something with his tongue that made his eyes cross. He blinked. The back seat suddenly seemed a lot larger. Not that he was paying that much attention to his surroundings with Fred’s tongue tracing patterns over his cock as he collected every drop of pre-come that welled from the tip. 

George chuckled. “Isn’t it great?” he asked, gesturing around. “Part of our...improvements.” 

Fred hummed and Harry groaned as the vibrations shot up his prick to coil low in his belly. “Oh God,” he whimpered, trembling.

Pulling off, Fred licked his lips. “He’s close.” He grinned over at George. “Time to exercise some restraint, I think.” 

“You read my mind, Freddie.” Drawing his wand, George waved it, and Harry gasped as _something_ seemed to tighten around his erection. 

“Why did you do that?” Harry cried. “I was about to come!”

“Oh you will,” Fred murmured, sitting up and pulling Harry with him. “We promise. We’re just going to have some more fun first.” 

“That we are,” George said, positioning himself behind Harry. “So, Harry, have you ever been rimmed?” 

As his legs were spread and George began to lick him in the most unexpected place, Harry gave up worrying about the view. 

~

Poppy’s breasts were even nicer than Molly had imagined. Full, covered with a rosy flush, they were warm in Molly’s palm as she fondled them. The nipples, pert and pink, stood at attention every time she ran his thumb over them. 

Despite the appeal of Poppy’s breasts, though, Molly had to admit she was most fond of Poppy’s fingers. Those capable digits were currently playing havoc with Molly’s senses as they slid in and out of her dripping cunt in a steady rhythm, her thumb circling Molly’s clit. Molly, her head already swimming from the brandy tea, relaxed into the pleasure thrumming through her body, her heightened senses making Poppy’s every move intense.

Their clothes long abandoned, Molly could only imagine the debauched picture they made; her with her legs spread, her hands and occasionally mouth occupied with Poppy’s spectacular tits as Poppy arched closer, moaned, and fingered her steadily. It was altogether brilliant and Molly gasped as lights seemed to go off behind her eyelids.

It couldn’t last, of course. Molly could already feel her inner muscles undulating as her orgasm washed over her, making her writhe and keen softly, her body shuddering. 

Poppy kissed her through it until Molly was done, then drew away. “Good?” she asked. 

Molly smiled up at her. “Wonderful.” Sitting up, she gently pushed Poppy flat. “Now, as your hostess, I should do something for you.”

Poppy chuckled, looping her arms around Molly’s neck and drawing her close. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something.” 

~

Harry gurgled around Fred’s cock as it slid in and out of his mouth. He could feel every inch of him as well as George, who was currently holding his legs wide and stabbing open his arse with his tongue. It was incredible, and Harry was already aching to come but the cockring spell George had placed was holding firm. 

George drew back, dragging his nose against Harry’s skin before saying, “I think you’re ready for more.” 

Unable to answer, Harry could only moan around Fred’s prick as George slid one and then two fingers inside him, stretching him quickly yet thoroughly. 

Fred kept up a running, distracting commentary as he moved. “Fucking hell, Harry, your mouth is _sinful_. You suck like a champ.” He thrust firmly, and Harry almost choked. “You’re gorgeous with your lips stretched around me.” 

“You should see the view from back here, Freddie.” George chuckled, chosing that moment to press his lubricated cock to Harry’s entrance. There was a sharp pain on his initial entrance, which Harry welcomed as it brought him down a bit, but that quickly gave way to a slow burn as George inexorably pressed forward. “God, he’s so tight.”

“I can’t wait...for my turn...at his arse,” Fred groaned. “Do you think we’ll have time...to switch before...we get home?” 

“Merlin, I hope so,” George gasped, speeding up. He shifted and Harry saw sparks as he brushed against _something_ that made his entire body tingle. 

“Think you found it,” Fred said, fucking Harry’s face with faster strokes. “God he’s bloody beautiful like this.” 

Harry, his mind already reeling from the alcohol, felt like he would burst, as if his every nerve was on fire. It was overwhelming, he was surrounded by muscle, by heat, and, for the first time since breaking up with Ginny and admitting to himself that he was gay, Harry felt desirable, wanted. 

The twins were moving in tandem and, as if they’d planned it, they both sped up, George pounding Harry’s prostate relentlessly as Fred began to shake. “Coming!” he cried, his voice almost unrecognisable, before he started spilling into Harry’s mouth, down his throat. 

Moments later, George, too, stiffened and began to come, spurting inside Harry’s arse. 

Harry, on the edge of orgasm himself, was shuddering as they turned him over, laying him on his back. “Please, please,” he begged. “Let me come--”

George leaned over him, capturing his lips in a brief but intense kiss before moving away. “Don’t worry, Harry, we’ll take care of you.” And then, dipping his head, he swallowed Harry’s cock to the root, sucking hard. 

Harry screamed, arching up into the heat of his mouth, his hands clenching into fists as he tried to find purchase against the leather of the back seat of the car. 

Pulling off, George whispered something, and the constriction around Harry’s erection was gone. “Come for me,” George urged before taking Harry in his mouth once more and that was it. 

His head cradled in Fred’s lap, Harry bucked up into George’s mouth and within seconds he was coming in a rush of pleasure so intense that the world went black. 

~

“Mollywobbles?”

Molly, who had been fondling Poppy’s breasts, sat up with a gasp. “Merlin, that’s Arthur!” she hissed, reaching for her clothes. 

Poppy, startled, began Summoning her clothes as well. They dressed quickly, and just in time since as Molly was doing up her last button, Arthur walked in. “There you are!” he said. “And Poppy. Hello.” He smiled, moving towards the sofa. “Mm, tea.”

“Oh! That pot’s empty.” Molly stood, scooping everything up. “I’ll make a fresh pot to go with supper.” 

“Do you need help?” Poppy asked. 

“No, no, I’ll be fine.” Molly coughed. “You stay and visit with Arthur. I’ll be right back.” 

She rushed out leaving Poppy and Arthur staring at each other. Arthur tilted his head. “You know, Molly has a blouse just like that,” he said. 

Eyes wide, Poppy looked down, realising she had inadvertently switched shirts with Molly. She blushed. “Is that so?” she asked weakly. 

“Mm hm.” Moving closer, Arthur adjusted the collar. “But it makes sense since you two have become so...close.” 

Poppy looked up into his knowing eyes and her heart almost stopped. _He suspects_! “I...er--”

Arthur smiled and the moment passed. “Did you enjoy the brandy?” he asked. “It’s my own blend.” 

“Why, yes.” She blinked. “How did you know I had some?”

“I saw the bottle.” Arthur smiled. “And Molly does like her brandy.” He pursed his lips. “You should come over some evening and taste some other varieties. I daresay I have quite the collection.” 

Was that carnal interest in his eyes? Poppy smiled, feeling a reciprocal spark in her gut. “That would be lovely. We’ll have to plan that.” 

Arthur patted her shoulder. “Good.” Had his hand lingered a bit?

In the distance the Floo sounded and Poppy heard voices. “Mum? Dad?” Stepping into the kitchen, she saw Weasleys of all ages arriving, tumbling into the house through the Floo and in though the door, and moving out of the way, Poppy watched as all the Weasleys and their significant others wandered about. 

Molly seemed to be in her element, shouting instructions to everyone, and soon supper was ready. Poppy was pleased to see everyone so happy. There had been times during the war when she had worried for her world, and now...

“Have a seat, Poppy,” Molly murmured as she moved past. “Dinner is about to be served.”

More relaxed than she had been in ages, Poppy moved towards the dining room.

~

When Harry regained consciousness, he was dressed and being cradled by Fred. George was back in the front seat steering.

“He’s awake,” Fred murmured, stroking Harry’s hair. “Are you okay?” 

Pausing, Harry thought about it for a moment. “Brilliant, actually,” he said, sitting up. He glanced at Fred. 

“Go ahead and ask.” 

Harry sighed. “How did you know I was gay?”

“We just...suspected. Especially when you broke up with Ginny.” George’s reflection smiled at him in the mirror. “We decided you needed a little help to admit it, though.”

“And we were the perfect ones to provide that help,” Fred continued. “Plus, you seem to like redheads.”

“So you figured you’d bring your car and seduce me on the way to your parents’ house to make sure?” Harry laughed, shaking his head. “You two are mad.” 

“It was fun, though, wasn’t it?” Fred nudged him. “Come on, admit it.”

“Yeah, it was fun.” Harry’s eyes widened. “Um, isn’t the ground coming up awfully fast?” 

George, who hadn’t been paying attention, faced forward. “Oh, well spotted, Harry! Hang on, this could be a bumpy ride!”

Harry grinned. “When it comes to you two, I’m used to bumpy rides.” 

“You think so?” Leaning in, Fred whispered, “Believe me, Harry, it gets bumpier from here on in.”

Harry nodded. Of that he had no doubt. “Yeah, I figured.” 

~

Molly heard it the moment the car landed. “Sounds like Fred, George and Harry are finally here,” she said. “I swear, those boys are always late.” 

When Harry, bracketed by Fred and George walked in, she shook her head. “I can’t believe you took the new car.” 

“It needed to be broken in,” George said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. He raised an eyebrow. “New blouse?”

Blushing, Molly smacked his shoulder. “Since when do you notice my clothes? Go on with you and sit down. You’re lucky there’s any left what with Ron being here.”

“Oi!” protested Ron.

Molly hugged Harry, noting that he looked better than he had in weeks. Her sharp nose had smelled the alcohol on them, but not on George, and since he’d driven she didn’t lecture, just steered them towards the table.

They were greeted with shouts of welcome.

Harry sat between the twins and something about how comfortable they looked together made Molly suspect that she’d be seeing a lot more of Harry in the future. “So, did you have a good trip?” she asked as they all sat down. 

Harry grinned. “Yeah. Flying’s brilliant and I do love coming here. Thanks for inviting me.”

“You’re part of the family,” Molly said, glancing towards Poppy as she said it. “You’re always welcome here.”

Poppy inclined her head and Harry blushed. 

Satisfied, Molly raised her glass. “Here’s to family!” 

“To family!” everyone replied before digging in.

“And I’ll break out the brandy later, shall I?” Arthur whispered, a gleam in his eye. “You, Poppy, Harry, the twins do seem to...enjoy it.”

Startled, Molly’s mouth dropped open. “Arthur?”

He smirked. “I’ve just always found that brandy makes everyone so much more...friendly.” 

~


End file.
